Favourites (video)
Favourites is the best of Hi-5 DVD from Hi-5 Australia, celebrating for 10 years. Song All your favourites Infobox Ready Or Not 2003.png|Ready Or Not Infobox So Many Animals.png|So Many Animals Infobox Boom Boom Beat.png|Boom Boom Beat Infobox Celebrate.png|Celebrate Infobox L.O.V.E. 2003.png|L.O.V.E. Infobox Going Out.png|Going Out Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful Infobox Holiday.png|Holiday Infobox Give Five.png|Give Five Infobox Action Hero.png|Action Hero Infobox Are We There Yet.png|Are We There Yet? Infobox Party Street.png|Party Street Infobox Come Alive.png|Come Alive Infobox Abracadabra.png|Abracadabra Cast * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Tim Harding * Charli Robinson * Stevie Nicholson * Sun Pezzimenti * Nathan Foley * Kellie Crawford Segments *Ready Or Not (re-make) *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a whale with a big tail (Nathan), the others whales (Kathleen and Kellie) laugh at him, but Charli the mermaid finds a way to make him feel better. *So Many Animals *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a place called Munch Town, where everybody (Nathan, Kellie and Charli) always eat everything around, until everything's gone and they must find another place to live, and they find Real Town where Tim lives. *Boom Boom Beat *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a handbag shop, somebody buys a school bag (Charli), another person buys a tartan carry all bag (Tim), and another one buys a fluffy handbag (Kathleen), so a shiny handbag (Kellie) stays alone. *Celebrate *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a family called the Hairycans (Nathan, Kellie, Kathleen and Tim), but Tim has short hair and he tries everything to make his hair longer. *L O V E (re-make) *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about Nathan's toys, a princess (Kellie) stuck in a sand castle, a royal guard (Tim) tries to rescue her from the dragon (Charli). *Going Out *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a new zoo keeper (Tim) who looks after two elephants (Kathleen and Nathan), but he doesn't know anything about elephant life, Charli is a visitor of the zoo. *Some Kind Of Wonderful *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a doctor (Tim) who attends a leaping patient (Nathan), a wobbling patient (Kathleen) and a hopping and croaking patient (Kellie). *Holiday *Give Five *Action Hero *Are We There Yet? *Party Street *Come Alive *Abracadabra Gallery Hi5_favourites_nf.jpg|Old Front Cover Favourites_dvd.jpeg|New Front Cover Video Gallery Hi-5 Ready Or Not 2003 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E14.png Hi-5 So Many Animals.png Sharing Stories S3 E9.png Hi-5 Boom Boom Beat.png Sharing Stories S4 E24.png Hi-5 Celebrate 2.png Sharing Stories S5 E22.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E. 2003.png Sharing Stories S4 E8.png Hi-5 Going Out.png Sharing Stories S5 E32.png Hi-5 Some Kind Of Wonderful.png Sharing Stories S5 E39.png Hi-5 Holiday.png TBA.png Hi-5 Give Five.png TBA.png Hi-5 Action Hero.png TBA.png Hi-5 Are We There Yet.png TBA.png Hi-5 Party Street 2.png TBA.png Hi-5 Come Alive.png TBA.png Hi-5 Abracadabra.png Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:2009 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10